


Wet Nurse Nightwing

by nursal1060



Series: Sladin Smutfics [9]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Deathstroke the Terminator (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha Bruce Wayne, Alpha Cassandra Cain, Alpha Damian Wayne, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Slade Wilson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Archnemesis, Batfamily (DCU), Breastfeeding, Drabble, Drugs, Dysfunctional Family, Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, Falling In Love, Family Bonding, Flirting, M/M, Mates, Mating, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Nipple Licking, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Nursing, Omega Dick Grayson, Secret Crush, Secret Relationship, Sladin, Star-crossed, Superheroes, Wet Nurse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27465628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Dick is a 'wet-nurse' omega, caring for his younger siblings as they present as alphas and betas. Falling in love with his nemesis is the next obvious step...right?
Relationships: Batfamily - Relationship, Dick Grayson/Slade Wilson
Series: Sladin Smutfics [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/855212
Comments: 2
Kudos: 143





	Wet Nurse Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> UGHHH IT'S BEEN SO LONG AGAIN. Being out of school has it's perks, such as more time for writing.   
> This piece reads more like a drabble, as there's no real dialogue, but maybe I'll write some of the scenes in more detail in the future someday XD
> 
> Leave comments and kudos to make my day! <3

Dick Grayson had presented as an omega late in life. He was 19 when he first went through a heat and started taking hormone blockers. It occured in the middle of a recon mission and Bruce quickly removed Dick from the area, letting Jason take over and finish as Bruce got Dick to Alfred. Alfred gave him his first hormone blockers and taught him how to manage his heats so it wouldn’t interfere with his duties to the city. Despite his status and taboo towards omegas, Dick never let his omega status prevent him from keeping Gotham and Bludhaven secure; he was every bit as capable and strong as Bruce, who was an alpha. 

But Dick wasn’t just any omega though, he was the very rare breed of ‘wet-nursing omega’, simply called ‘nurse omegas’ for short. It meant that Dick never had to go through a pregnancy of his own to lactate and produce milk for pups (basically any person who had not presented as an alpha, beta, or omega). A pro to this was that omega milk was quite nutritional and could help pups grow faster, recover quickly from injury, and soothe them. It made nurse omegas quite sought after as caregivers and partners by alphas.

The nursing instincts kicked in less than a week after Dick finished his first heat. Dick could describe the sensation of nursing to others as calming, warm, and a type of protective instinct inside of him to hold onto those who needed him. His nipples would became tender and hypersensitive when too much time went by without nursing. He would also become agitated and confrontational during this time. Dick could only calm down by nursing or pumping out some of his milk, which would then restore him to his typical self. It’s what Jason jokingly called ‘Dick’s PMS days’, which made Dick roll his eyes.

Jason was already alpha-presenting when Dick presented as a nurse omega, but Tim was still a preteen as the newest Robin in the pack. Tim was also like his little brother and he was happy to oblige to help Dick. Tim became Dick’s first pup because of this. After their long nights fighting crime together as Robin and Nightwing, Dick would often nurse Tim in the batcave as Bruce went over a debrief of the night. Dick preferred to hold Tim like a baby across his lap, and he'd stroke his hair as he listened to Bruce. Jason always made jokes about Tim being a baby and Tim would routinely flip him off while suckling on Dick. 

When Tim presented as a Beta was roughly when Stephanie joined the Batfamily. Of course, he nursed her for some time, and soon after her, he nursed Cassandra. Cassandra nursed the longest of any of his other pups, as Dick felt the need to protect her and keep her safe. His feelings of protectiveness likely delayed her presenting until she was nearly an adult. Even after she presented as a strong alpha, Bruce had a hard time convincing Dick to wean her off of him.

More than anyone else, Damian was a wildcard of a pup. He had come into the Batfamily at a time when everyone in the Batfamily had presented. Dick was pumping regularly, and he immediately wanted to nurse Damian. Of course, Damian didn’t want to at first, as he saw Dick as just another ‘submissive omega’ and not worth indulging. That changed when Alfred gave Damian some of Dick’s pumped milk to enjoy with meals. That’s when Damian began demanding for Dick to nurse him in the poutiest of ways, and Dick found it adorable.

They developed a routine where Damian often came to Dick’s room and asked to be fed. It was usually after patrol, or after sparring, or even when Damian was cranky. They often lay in Dick’s bed, side by side as Damian indulged and Dick pet his hair as he had with all his pups. Dick knew that Damian would present soon, both his parents were dominant alphas, and it made his heart ache to think about his youngest pup not needing him anymore. 

It was this that led Dick to eventually relying more on Slade. While Slade was a strong alpha type, he also indulged Dick romantically during sparring and teased him with the idea of having his own pups and spending more time with Rose. Rose had been Dick’s protege while working under the name Renegade, and while he never nursed her while undercover, she hadn’t presented. So when Slade and Dick got ever closer in their free time outside of missions, Slade let Rose come over and let Dick nurse her. In an unofficial way, Rose became like his stepdaughter.

Slade even talked about impregnating Dick, as he was sure Dick would be a wonderful mother. The joke turned into something both of them talked about in their safehouses and even over the phone. Dick always denied this when Slade brought it up and rolled his eyes at his archnemesis, but it became obvious after some time that Dick’s heart and body sought after Slade. He wanted Slade to be HIS alpha, and nothing secured this feeling more than his heats coinciding with Slade’s mission schedule. His nipples got more tender than ever before around Slade, which is when Slade began to playfully nurse and bite at Dick. And my gosh, did it feel like heaven when he did.

Of course, every alpha in the batfamily could smell Slade’s smell on Dick when he would return. Jason, Cassie, Damian, and especially Bruce would growl a little, and tell Dick to shower every time he came back to the mansion. The idea that Slade could be Dick’s mate was something that Bruce denied and it led to many arguments between Dick and Bruce. While his siblings wanted him to be happy, many also hated Slade, Damian especially. It was a constant back and forth between his family and Slade, neither side prevailing, until Dick was almost mated forcefully by an enemy. 

Dick was beaten, bound, and injected with a drug to induce his heat early while on an undercover mission in Bludhaven. Slade was the first on the scene to stop the criminal before he bred and bit Dick. By then, Dick was so far gone in his heat and his hormones flared uncontrollably that he begged Slade to make him his. He wanted Slade to bite him and become his alpha. Slade told him that he was under the effect of drugs, that he wasn't thinking clearly and would regret this, but Dick told him the truth: he wanted no one else as his partner for life. Before the batfamily was on the scene, Slade bit Dick’s neck, claiming him as his partner for life. Bruce came with omega heat suppressants, but by then, Dick was already claimed.

Not much changed after that. Dick continued to protect Bludhaven and Gotham alongside his family, but he was also happily mated to his nemesis. He started spending his omega heats with Slade at their safe houses where they could be alone.

Dick’s heart raced at the thought of having his own pups very soon. He knew it wouldn't be long, and it would make him the happiest he and Slade had ever been.


End file.
